


Sips And The Stars

by metalmeisje



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, spacefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalmeisje/pseuds/metalmeisje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sips never really cared about space. (Note to the Yogscast: Do not read any of my fics on stream.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sips And The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics are from a song by Woodkid, A Conquest of Spaces.
> 
> Sigh. I cannot get enough of Xephos and his home in the stars.

_I'm ready to start the conquest of spaces_ _  
Expanding between you and me_

Sips never really cared about space during his time with the Architect, when they had still been a ‘we’. It was the other man who wanted to reach that final frontier, Sips just went along for the ride. He didn’t really care. Maybe that’s what had driven them apart in the end.

But when Xephos talked about the vast expanse, his eyes lit up from inside as if he saw a different, more beautiful sky than the one Sips found looming  overhead. Every time, he couldn’t help but feel a twinge of curiosity. And when Xephos taught him the name of all the stars, he decided that cool demeanours could go to hell if that meant he could hold his spaceman’s hand while he talked.

Suddenly, he found himself eager to learn about the Big Dipper and Orion’s Belt, about the Night Owl which reminded Xephos of Lomadia (something Sips wasn’t sure he liked, why wasn’t there a star that reminded him of Sips?) and even the Golf Putter, which Sips thought was just a stupid name but who was he to judge? In that long, long list of stars, not one of them was named after dirt, which was a right shame. But the way Xephos grinned when he went on a tangent about gas balls in the sky made it, strange as that might be, all worthwhile.

Xephos also told him about his home planet, how it was barren but beautiful, with plants Minecraftia had no comparisons for. How he had fought there, had lost people he still missed; how he used to watch his own planet from above as he patrolled the skies, how he’d lived and loved and lost. How he got dumped on a tiny blue ball in another solar system when his own home was no longer there, with nothing but his uniform and a broken rocket.

Sips never cried, so this sad story left his eyes dry, too. But he felt his heart clench in a way that was new to him, and he curled around his quiet spaceman at night, in the dark, in an attempt at comfort that he knew was flawed but would have to do in lack of anything better to offer. It took so much more dirt than he would ever have to rebuild an entire planet, no matter how badly he wanted to.

Sips never really cared about space, and he probably wouldn’t leave this planet for anything – not if he got a say in things. But now the blue glow of Xephos’ eyes at night reminded him of the stars, he couldn't help but appreciate the stars just a little bit more.


End file.
